


Kiwi

by maddi3225



Series: Harry Freaking Styles [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/F, Harry Styles - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225
Summary: You are an up-and-coming singer and Harry invites you to do to a song with him. And you just so happen to have a huge crush on him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Series: Harry Freaking Styles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213052
Kudos: 8





	Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo my lovelies. This is my first Harry fic so hopefully, it'll be good! Lemme know in the comments.

You passed your dressing room, wringing your hands, trying to not wipe them on your [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/647885096392218658/). This would be the first time being on stage. With Harry Styles no less! You've been friends with Harry since you started making music and he was so nice and was always trying to help you with your songs. Your songs have blown up but you have never been on stage or anything like that. You heard a knock at your door.

"Come in." You said, worry evident in your voice. Harry Styles popped his head in before coming in all the way. "I like your [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/647885096392202101/)."

"Thank you, love." He said and you tried so hard to not melt at his accent and him calling you love. He gripped your hands to stop you from pacing and wringing them. "Hey, (y/n). You're gonna do great. You're an amazing singer and they're gonna love you." He told you, looking into your eyes.

"Oh, but Harry, what if they hate me. I mean they came to see you, not me." You told him with a sigh. 

"If they hate you, then I'll shut down the show right then and there." He said but it didn't make you feel better. 

"Harry..." You said your voice quiet. "I'm scared."

"Come here, love." He pulled you in and wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on top of your head. "I'm going to do a couple of songs and then you'll come out. Okay?" You nodded against his chest and pulled away from him. "Don't worry. You'll knock 'em dead." You smiled and he smiled back before leaving. You gave yourself a once over before walking out to the wings to watch Harry. He seemed so happy now. He finished singing Woman and started Kiwi. 

"She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes  
Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect  
And all the boys, they were saying they were into it  
Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck"

You straightened your outfit and let the crew members start to mic you up.

"She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it  
I'm kind of into it  
It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it  
Oh, I think she said "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"  
"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" (it's none of your, it' none of your)  
"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"  
"I'm having your baby, it's none of your, it's none of your""

You smiled as Harry danced across the stage and giggled when he did his little shimmy and winking at you. Harry finished his line and they handed you a microphone before pushing you out on stage.

"It's New York baby, It was jacked up." The entire audience erupted in cheers when I came out and I smiled. "Holland Tunnel for a nose, it's always backed up." Harry gave you a thumbs up and you placed the mic in the stand. "When she's alone, she goes home to a cactus. In a black dress, she's such an actress." You slowed down the lyrics and did Harry's famous black dress.

"Driving me crazy!" You snatched the mic back up and started dancing. "But I'm into it. But I'm into it. I'm kinda into it. It's getting crazy! I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it." you sing, hearing the rest of the audience sing with you. It was crazy but so fun. "Oh, I think she said 'I'm having your baby! It's none of your business.' I'm having your baby! It's none of your business. I'm having your baby! It's none of your business. I'm having your baby. It's none of your, it's none of your." You stopped singing and let the music play for a moment and went tot o the edge of the stage and crouched down. You waved at all the girls in the front row, blowing kisses to some of them, and smiled when they freaked out. You heard the queue coming up.

"She sits beside me like a silhouette  
Hard candy dripping on me 'til my feet are wet  
And now she's all over me, it's like I paid for it (cha-ching)  
It's like I paid for it, I'm gonna pay for this" You and Harry both sang together and laughed after. Harry grabbed your hand and pulled you over to him.

"Did you see them!" You asked him in disbelief. 

"I told you they'd love you!" He said and you smiled before he linked his arm with yours and the two of you danced.

"It's none of your, it's none of your  
"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"  
"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"  
(It's none of your, none of your)  
"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"  
"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" You both sang and you smiled the entire time. You were waving to the audience as the song finished when Harry grabbed your hand and spun you into him. Placing his arm around your waist and kissing you as the song struck its last note. The entire audience erupted in cheers and screams. When the two of you finally pulled away he just stood there, holding onto you and looking into your eyes. 

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked you and you nodded. He smiled before kissing you again. He let go and grabbed your hand and raised it up. 

"Let's give a warm welcome to singer/songwriter who is now also my girlfriend, (y/n)!" The audience cheered and you just stood there with a smile on your face giggling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm thinking about doing a one direction read fic. Lemme know if I should. I also do take requests for the following fandoms- Marvel, Criminal Minds, TVD, Originals, and Sherlock.


End file.
